My goal is to pursue a research career in an academic setting with a substantive focus on preventive behavioral interventions with families. In particular, I am interested in developing preventive interventions for Spanish-speaking Latino (SSL) families who have children at risk for externalizing problem behaviors. Past training has provided me with a foundation in conducting quantitative research, and research with culturally diverse groups, however, there has been little emphasis on intervention research and the accompanying multiple method assessments, and evaluation components. The central aims of this proposed Research Career Award will be to (1) receive advanced training in the tools of preventive intervention research so that I may develop into an independent investigator, (2) receive advanced training in behavioral family interventions, and (3) lay the foundation for a program of research focusing on delivering and evaluating culturally appropriate parenting interventions with Spanish-speaking Latino families. The performance site will be at Utah State University, and the training mentor will be Dr. Marion Forgatch at the Oregon Social Learning Center. Dr. Forgatch will provide training in behavioral family intervention, and multiple method assessment of preventive intervention trials as well as mentorship in community interface to deliver preventive interventions in hard to reach populations and communities. Dr. Forgatch will serve as the primary mentor and will coordinate my career development activities. Under her guidance, I will work to (1) apply the Parent Management Training intervention with a Spanish-speaking Latino population, (2) adapt measurements that will be valid, sensitive to changes, and predictive of child outcomes in a SSL population, (3) adapt the methodological framework so that it is appropriate for studying interventions with SSL populations, and (4) continue training to strengthen existing skills and continue acquiring new skills needed to conduct sound mental health intervention research.